Skylandia - Remote Controlled/Original Story
"And that concludes this year's superbowl!" the tv blares, "This game's winner... The Centurions!" It has been a very fun night, filled with junk food, laughs, and good friends. You weren't particularly interested in the sports ball game to begin with, but you aren't one to turn down an invitation to Palutena's home, even for a superbowl party. Truth be told, Palutena's couch is the only place you feel you can call home at this point. "What a turnaround, I thought they were going to lose after that horrible play in the third quarter," Pittoo mumbles as he chugs a glass of Mtn Dew. Pit had been playing on his phone the whole time and hadn't really paid any attention. "Is it over?" The lady of the home, Palutena, has in all likelihood had one too many drinks over the course of the night. "Woo hoooo!" she cheers, her arms around Pit and you as she rocked back and forth. "What a game that was! Wasn't it exciting?!" You slowly nod your head and smile wryly, hoping she hasn't noticed your lack of investment. Though not because of any sports game, you're still happy to be here with your friends, and that should count for something. You clear your throat and make an announcement. "Alright, I had a look at the TV Guide and saw a movie that might be fun to watch now that the main event is over. Can anyone pass me the remote?" After a pause of silence and traded glances, the three of them look at you. "I haven't seen it anywhere," Pittoo is the first to reply. "Me neither," Palutena answers, though she clearly hasn't even tried to look. She's too busy being mesmerized as she stares up at the ceiling fan. "Hey, why not make a game out of it? First one to find the remote doesn't have to help clean up the fishes!" "Dishes," Pit corrects, not even bothering to look up from his phone. Sure enough, you see before you the coffee table covered from side to side with empty bowls and plates, each covered with remnants of chicken wings, chips, or cheese doodles. It's truly a disaster area. You feel as if you are looking upon the charred remains of a Doritos battlefield. "Yeah, I like that idea, Lady Palutena!" you reply nervously, now invigorated to get off the hook from having to attend to such a huge mess. You get up and begin checking likely locations around the room, starting with the mantle above the nearby fire place. "It's not over on this side." Pit has by this point turned his phone off to join the search party. "It's not on the shelves underneath the TV." "Lady Palutena, could you stand up for a sec? I'm going to check under the couch cushions," Pittoo says. She crawls down to the floor to search underneath the couch at the same time. By this point, the superbowl on tv had been replaced with infomercial programs. The sounds of Slap Chop have become background ambiance to your search. "So, what movie were you even interested in watching?" Dark Pit asks you. Truth be told, you had forgotten by now. "Ah, we've already missed the beginning, no point it watching it now," you answer with a friendly chuckle. "Hmm," he sighs, "And here I was curious to see your taste in movies." "What do you mean?" you ask. Pittoo shrugs. "How long has it been since we all started hanging out together again? We've been friends for a while now, and I still feel like we haven't truly gotten to know each other yet." Palutena had stopped her search to listen, having become interested in the direction of the conversation. She knows as well as you do that, up to this point, her rockin' booty has been the main reason for your recent involvements. "Well, the quickest way to get to know a person's true colors is to play them in Smash," you joke, recalling how Nintendo video games have always been a strong social element for you. "Oh, hey, speaking of that, I need a New 3DS," Palutena mentions offhandedly. "Again??" Pit asks in disbelief. "You didn't break yours again, did you?" "No," she giggles, "I just want the one with Isabelle on it." No one in the room can argue with that logic. "Alright, I'll go buy you one, Lady Palutena," Pit answers with a shrug, grabbing his hat and coat before heading out the door. Though now down a person, the quest for the remote continues. The three of you tear the house apart, room by room. You all split up to cover more ground, with you yourself searching Palutena's bedroom. "Hey there, you," you hear a voice from behind. There's only one person who calls you that... "What's up, Lady Palutena?"you ask. "Oh, nothing... I was just thinking about earlier. I think it's neat that you guys are all trying to get to know each other." "Aw, is that all?" you ask, slightly blushed, "I like all of you guys. You're fun to be around, I think I'm right at home calling you all my best friends." You feel her lips as she leans in to kiss you on the cheek. "And don't you forget it," Palutena smiles. The search continues for another half hour or so. "I give up!" Pittoo yells reluctantly. "Same," you agree. Right before your eyes, the TV changes channels. You look up to see that Pit has returned, and he bought a new remote while he was out. "Welp, have fun cleaning up, guys!" Palutena laughs, still a little tipsy. "I guess that's one way to win." You would normally be quaking in your boots seeing the insurmountable mess that will have to be cleaned with Pittoo and Palutena, but your eyes are fixed on the TV. Pit has changed it to just the channel you were hoping to see in the first place. You manage to catch the very end of the movie, spoiling you completely. They do find Nemo at the end. Fuck. Category:Original Stories